


Secret Tapes

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Facials, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Video Cameras, i'm so bad at tagging shit i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray uploads the wrong video to the site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Tapes

The camera blinks to life suddenly and slowly pans up Ray's naked body to show him on his knees in front of another. His hands are resting on the stranger's hips and gripping him tightly as he swallows down his cock. His breathe can be heard pausing once he's down to the root. There's a groan from above and the voice is soon recognizable. 

“God, yeah, that's it...” Joel encourages, “Take it all in...” 

He grabs a handful of Ray's hair and jerks him forward when he tries to pull back. Ray's body tenses as he heaves then moans, slurping loudly when he's finally permitted to pull away. He glances up at the elder; though he can't quite see clearly without his glasses, his gaze is nonetheless seductive and, if Joel's breathing is anything to go by, effective in getting across his plea. 

Again he's forced back down, and though he doesn't gag while being dragged down he does when he's jerked back and down a second time. Joel has both hands in his hair, slowly working up to a brutal pace of fucking Ray's face, his breath ragged and uneven. Ray is beginning to lose himself, his grip falters and he drools unashamedly. 

Suddenly Joel's thrusting stops, right as Ray's nose is pressed to his pubic bone. The younger coughs and sputters around him, eyes stinging with tears and throat burning as he dry heaves further. The camera zooms in close to Ray's face when Joel slowly pulls out, thick strands of saliva and cum leading from his cock to Ray's mouth. He's still coughing as he glances at the lens through a watery gaze. 

“More, fuck...” he croaks out, “I need more, _more—!_ ”

. . . 

There's a cut in the film before the camera starts up again, this time opening with a close-up shot of Ray being penetrated. Everything between his legs is slick with lube, and he's heard groaning appreciatively as he's filled. A slow zoom-out reveals Ryan, now drawing back and slamming inside with a grunt. He has a white knuckled grip on the younger's hips, already pounding and rocking his entire frame with each thrust. 

A hand leaves Ray's hip, instead grabbing him by the neck and holding tight. Ray gasps and moans brokenly, his chest tightening deliciously as he's throttled. Soon Ryan has both hands at his throat, able to balance himself well enough so he's still able to fuck Ray relentlessly. Ray's moans become more feeble, practically whimpers, before he's suddenly empty and man-handled onto his stomach. In a split second he's full again and back to crying out with everything he's got. 

“Please, please—fuck it's _so good, mmh!_ Don'tstop, don'tstop—” a pause to choke in another breath, “—fuck me so hard—!”

Without warning Ray's hips are bucking off the ground, body suddenly tense as he shivers in the aftershocks of the first of many orgasms. 

. . .

Another cut, another opening shot panning down Ray's frame. Already he's rocking in the rhythm of the two men at either end of him. 

Burnie holds Ray from behind, jerking his hips in short shallow thrusts as he nips along the younger's back, leaving irritated little marks between his shoulder blades and down his spine. Geoff sits up front, biting his lip and carding his hands through Ray's hair as Ray tongues the barbel under the head of his cock. Ray teases a moment further before finally swallowing him down, giving a pleased hum as the piercing sits near his throat. It was different, and it felt nice. 

Despite being with two people at once, things are going much slower this time around, and it's a nice change (not that Ray didn't enjoy being tossed around a little). But it isn't long before he's pushing back to meet Burnie's thrusts, and urging Geoff forward to take him in completely. From there things seem to intensify. 

He's turned and twisted and bent into different positions, many of which make his joints ache in the best way. He's always got one of them inside him, save for the few times they switch places. Before he knows it, Ray's on his knees again, mouth open expectantly as the other two men each aim somewhere different. His face is streaked with white, a few stray strands landing near his mouth and he laps them up greedily, also taking care to clean his elders with a few kisses and licks. 

. . . 

He can't bare to watch anymore. He knows there's more—it goes on for some time, and he did skip over quite a bit as is, but he _really_ isn't in the mood to watch right now. 

How could he have been so dumb? It was one thing to keep those recordings, but to bring them to work? To actually plug in his flash drive and watch them when he was supposed to be editing? He was just messing around... taking a little break while waiting for the video to finish rendering. Someone had come in, scared him half to death, asked about the aforementioned video, and in his haste to hide his secret files, Ray had uploaded the wrong fucking video—

God knows how many people had already seen it. It was only up for a few minutes before he realized his mistake and took it down, but Christ—someone had screen capped it, probably, maybe even recorded what they had seen, he was never going to live this down, he had to get that video uploaded and pray to god he had taken his recordings down before anyone at work had seen them. He was so screwed....


End file.
